A Thousand Reasons
by The Doctor's Assistant
Summary: When House & Wilson are having there usual late night dinner when someone he never knew existed from his past shows up at his doorstep. I'm not very good at summaries R & R


**Title:** One Thousand Reasons

**Summary: **When House is having his normal dinner with Wilson late one night someone House never knew existed turns up to his doorstep. How will House deal with it? (Okay, I'm crap at summaries)

**Chapter One:** Someone Unexpected

--

**10:56pm **

'Do we have to watch this?' Wilson asked House as he pointed at the late night soap opera that was on TV.

'It's my TV, and if I want to watch something _you _don't like I can.' House said.

'Your only making me watch this to piss me off.' Wilson replied.

'Maybe I am.'

'Did someone knock on the door?' Wilson asked when he heard a slight knock. House turned down the TV. They heard another knock.

'Would you mind getting that for me?' House asked Wilson as he put on the most pathetic looking puppy eyes he could. Wilson rolled his eyes, got up and walked over to the door.

'Tell them to go away!' House yelled over the back of the sofa. Wilson sighed and opened the door to see a pretty young girl, about 14 or 15, with a bag hanging off her shoulder.

'Are you Gregory House?' She asked Wilson, she sounded nervous.

'Ummm...No I'm not, he's just though here, come in.' Wilson invited the girl in, wondering what a girl her age was doing at House's apartment this late. She followed Wilson to the couch.

'What part of "Tell them to go away" don't you understand?' House asked Wilson as he came in with the girl following

'It was for you.' Wilson said as he sat down.

'Of course it was for me, you moron, I'm the only one who lives here.' House said to Wilson before turning to the girl, who was standing next to the couch looking more nervous than ever. House looked at her up and down; he had long dark blond hair and bright blue eyes.

'Isn't it a bit late to be selling Girl Scout cookies?' House said looking confused.

'Are you Dr. Gregory House?' She asked House.

'Maybe, why do you want him?'

'Ummm...Well,' she glanced up at Wilson.

'Wilson, go away.' House told Wilson when he saw the girl look at Wilson. Wilson got up and went into the kitchen, taking a confused glance back at the girl and House.



'Ummm...Well, did you ever know a Niki Routh?' She asked as soon as Wilson left the room. House sat up and moved to the edge of his seat, looking puzzled. She slid the bag off her arm onto the floor.

'I haven't heard from her in about-' He stopped to think 'About 15 years. How do you know her? And why are you coming to me about her?'

'Err, well, ummm...My name is Katelyn Routh, and according to my mother and my birth certificate, you are my father.' Katelyn took a sheet of paper out of her bag and handed it to House, House looked at the sheet of paper for a moment then looked up at Katelyn, and she looked worried or anxious for a reaction.

'This can't be right. You can't be...It's not possible. She could have written anyone's name on that paper.' House said, shocked. He put the birth certificate on the coffee table.

'It has to be. Mom said it couldn't be anyone else.'

'Just because a piece of paper says something doesn't mean it's true.'

'Mom said it was you.'

'Your mommy told you Santa was real too.'

'Shut up! I'm sorry I disturbed you. I knew I shouldn't have come! Well know you know you have a fucking daughter, Okay?! I just thought you might have wanted to know.' She yelled at House. Then Wilson stepped out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

'What the hell?! House? Who is this?' Wilson asked House.

'Apparently, she's my daughter.' House answered, Wilson tried not to laugh.

'You're kidding me?' Wilson said, still trying not to laugh.

'Go back to your hotel, Wilson.' House told him harshly.

'Fine.' Wilson said as he grabbed his coat and went out the front door, still trying not to laugh.

'You're not very nice to your friend.' Katelyn said after Wilson left the room.

'Do you want some pizza? House said, trying to be welcoming, he nodded towards the pizza box that still contained half a pizza, on the coffee table.

'No, thanks. If you saw my stepfather you'd understand.'

'Fine, all the more for me, Did she, Niki, send you here?' House asked as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

'No, she is on holidays with my step dad and I told them I had made plans to stay at a friend's place, but I came here instead. I just had to meet you, even if you're going to kick me out; I just...wanted to see what you were like.' She said defensively.

'Trust me, you'd rather not know.' House told Katelyn.

'Sit down.' House directed her to an armchair facing the couch; she walked over and sat down.

'How did you find me?' House asked Katelyn when she sat down.



'Well, Mom told me your a doctor and your last name is House, I looked on the Internet and I found out that you're a genius, you diagnose people that no one else can, anyway, your first name is Gregory, so I looked in the phone book for a Gregory House and I found you.'

'I see, how much did Niki tell you about me?' House asked.

'Just, that you're a doctor, your last name is House and you and mom broke up before she knew she was pregnant. Oh, and I have your eyes.' She did, she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

'Does anyone know your here?'

'No, apart from one of my friends, and my boyfriend.'

'Shit.' House mumbled to himself, he didn't want to kick her out onto the street. 'I'll couch you _tonight, _and only tonight. Tomorrow you're coming to work with me and I'm doing a paternity test, Everybody lies. And then you will find somewhere to stay.'

'Why? Don't you believe me?' She asked.

'I don't know what to believe.' With that, House grabbed his cane, pulled himself up off the couch and headed towards the linen cupboard. Katelyn watched him limp away.

'Mom didn't tell me you had a limp.' Katelyn said when House came back with a pillow and some blankets. She had move over to the couch.

'She didn't tell you much and I didn't have one when I knew her.' House said he chucked the blankets on the couch.

'What happened?' She asked him.

'I had an infraction.' House said.

'Isn't that a heart attack?'

'If it's in the heart it's a heart attack. If it's in the lungs it's a pulmonary embolism. If it's in the brain it's a stroke. I had it in my thigh muscles.' House explained.

'Does it hurt?'

'Everyday.'

'Oh. Ummm, where's your bathroom?' Katelyn asked.

'Just through there.' House said, pointing at the bathroom door.

'Okay, thanks.'

'If I wake up to find stuff stolen, I'll find you and take you out.' House said waving his cane. Katelyn gave a small laugh.

'You won't, and nice cane.' Katelyn said, nodding at the flames on the bottom.

'I know.' House said, putting his cane back on the floor.

House sat down on the chair that Katelyn was sitting in before. Katelyn started to look around her at House's apartment, she spotted House's guitar leaning against the wall.



'Isn't that an original Gibson Flying V?' She asked in amazement as she got of the chair to get a closer look at House's prized electric guitar.

'Yes, 1967, do you play?'

'Yes, that guitar must be worth, like, 12,000 dollars' She said, still looking at it, but not touching it.

'About, you can pick it up, just don't play it, I don't feel like listening to guitar right now.' House told Katelyn, she picked up the guitar and kept looking at it in awe.

'I'd die for a guitar like that.' she said as she put it back down where she found it and looked around a bit more.

'Do you play Piano to?' She asked when she saw his Piano.

'Why else would I have a piano?'

'Someone you live with might.'

'I don't live with anyone.'

'I thought so.'

'You're 15?'

'Yep'

'What is your stepfather like?'

'Fat, old, ugly and treats me like I'm four. What's with all the questions?'

'I guess I should know something about you.'

'Mum told me you only had to look at someone to know what they do, what they like and how they are feeling.'

House was silent.

'What do you see when you look at me?' she asked him.

'I don't know. I don't see anything except you.'

'Why?'

'Because, I just can't figure you out. You remind me of someone.'

'Who?'

'Someone who works for me.'

'What's her name?'

'Thirteen.'

'That's a weird name.'



'It's not her actual name.'

'What's her actual name?'

'I don't know.'

'You mean, this thirteen woman works for you and you don't even know her name.'

'Yes.'

'That's weird'

'Weird works for me.'

'I guess. Well, I'm sorry for coming here unexpected. I'm glad I did though. You don't seem like such a jerk.'

'Whatever. I'm going to bed, if there's anything you need, find it yourself.' Katelyn gave a small laugh, and House limped off to his room. Katelyn grabbed her pyjamas out of her bag and went into the bathroom to get changed.

--

**1:16am**

House lay awake that night, thinking up a thousand reasons of why he couldn't be the girl's father and a thousand of why he could. He knew she was right and from what he remembered of Niki she wasn't the sort to lie about something like that, or tell anyone without being positive that it was true. And what would the people at the hospital think if he rocked up to work with a 15 year old girl, a beautiful 15 year old girl. People would think he's some sort of paedophile.

--

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! I changed it a bit, so, yeah. Review please. Thanks.


End file.
